


Warm

by smallpoem



Series: Confident [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sharing a Bed, Ten is too bold for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpoem/pseuds/smallpoem
Summary: “I’m cold,” Ten repeats, the pleading tone in his voice tugging at Taeyong’s heart. “Can I sleep here tonight?”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Confident [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943320
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Warm

At first, Taeyong doesn’t know what woke him up. He blinks into the darkness, still sluggish with sleep, and it’s when he hears a familiar voice that he realises someone is standing next to his bed.  
“Hyung, I’m cold.”  
Taeyong turns his head to look up at the person standing in his room in the middle of the night. He can barely make out his face in the dark, but he can tell by the voice alone that it’s Ten.  
“Huh?” he asks, trying to shake off some of the sleepiness clouding his mind.  
“I’m cold,” Ten repeats, the pleading tone in his voice tugging at Taeyong’s heart. “Can I sleep here tonight?”  
Taeyong’s eyes are slowly adjusting to the dark and he can make out Ten’s silhouette now, clutching a pillow and shivering. He really must be cold. Without giving it much thought, Taeyong scoots back against the wall and lifts the corner of his blanket for Ten to crawl under.  
“Okay.”  
Ten eagerly drops his pillow next to Taeyong’s and climbs into the bed, making sure to slide completely underneath the blanket.  
“Thanks, hyung,” he breathes into the air between them.  
Taeyong is about to say goodnight and go back to sleep, but Ten doesn’t stop there. He keeps scooting closer, all up in Taeyong’s space, and the sudden proximity makes Taeyong’s heart race.  
“What are you doing?” he stammers. The scent of Ten’s shampoo is making his head spin just a little, and his breath on his skin makes it prickle.  
“Warming up,” Ten replies easily. Taeyong can hear the smile in his voice and feel it against his collarbone. The tip of Ten’s nose is an icicle at the base of his throat, and seconds later Ten shoves his freezing toes between Taeyong’s shins and his freezing fingers underneath his shirt. Now Taeyong is the one shivering, and he’s not sure it’s entirely due to the cold.  
“Hey,” he gasps and Ten quietly laughs against his skin.  
“Sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all. Somehow, Taeyong doesn’t mind.  
He stays still for a while, waiting as warmth slowly returns to Ten’s body and listening to his breathing even out into a slow, steady rhythm. Taeyong’s heart calms down as well, until he’s left with nothing but the feeling that this is… nice. Comfortable. His eyelids are starting to feel heavy again, and his whole body is happily content with Ten cuddled up against him. Already slipping back into sleep, Taeyong slides an arm across Ten’s waist and turns his body toward him just a bit more. He falls asleep like that, holding him close.

  
Waking up in Taeyong’s arms is… an experience. Ten honestly doesn’t know what he expected when he padded into Taeyong’s room on bare feet the night before, cold and tired and unable to sleep. That he’d send him away maybe? That he wouldn’t even wake up and Ten would have to slink back to his own room like a fool? He certainly didn’t let himself entertain the idea that Taeyong would hold him like _this._  
Their legs are tangled together and his own hands are still underneath Taeyong’s shirt, splayed out against soft skin. His head is tucked below Taeyong’s chin, forehead pressed against his throat, lips touching his collarbone. Taeyong has an arm slung over Ten’s waist, wrapped around him with the palm resting against his back. He couldn’t move away without waking him up; Taeyong is holding him that tightly.  
So, this is a lot. It’s a buzz filling him out from the inside, starting at his pounding heart and spreading all the way to his toes, his fingertips, tingling through his scalp. It’s Taeyong all around him, his warmth, his scent. It’s perfect. It’s too much.  
And Ten knows he did this to himself, but it was just so _easy._ How could he not slide into Taeyong’s bed, fit their bodies together and push his hands underneath his shirt when he wanted to and Taeyong let him? That’s what he does: He wants something and then he gets it. And it’s good, it is. He likes the way Taeyong gets shy under his attention, his nervous laugh and the way he averts his eyes in order not to blush. It’s fun, winding him up. Harmless fun. Meaningless.  
At least that’s what Ten tells himself, even when he knows he’s in over his head, when there’s a nagging voice telling him that maybe he should stop. Because his feelings might be a little too real for him to flirt with Taeyong like it doesn’t mean anything.  
But he is who he is, so when Taeyong stirs awake and finds him in his arms, Ten makes eyes at him, brushes a thumb over the skin beneath his shirt and enjoys the way he gets flustered. It’s okay. This is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say "I don't even go here" but it wouldn't be the truth at this point :')  
> Thank you for reading! ♥ There'll probably be more :'D


End file.
